The invention relates to a gear drive with a torque limiting coupling to protect drive-lines in machinery, especially agricultural implements or machinery. Torque limiting couplings arranged at input shafts, which lead to gear drives, are known. Splines are used to connect the input shaft of the gear drive to the overload coupling.
DE 41 37 829 C2 illustrates a torque limiting coupling with an outer part and an inner part. The inner part has an axially extending slip-on bore with splines. The coupling can be slipped onto corresponding splines of a drive input shaft.
DE 32 05 513 C1 illustrates a torque limiting coupling with an outer part and an inner part. The inner part changes into a hub portion. The hub portion includes a blind bore with splines. Thus, the inner part can be slipped onto a drive input shaft with corresponding splines.
The outer parts of both couplings can be connected to a further shaft or change into a joint yoke of a universal joint. A disadvantage of these embodiments is that the input shaft of the gear drive freely projects in the region of the torque limiting coupling. Accordingly, the input shaft accommodates bending moments and transverse forces to only a limited extent.
In addition, the torque limiting coupling is subjected to external influences. This leads to a higher degree of wear, which disadvantageously affects the reaction moment and the service life of the torque limiting coupling.